Phoenix Force
The Phoenix ForceDark Phoenix trailer: Director Simon Kinberg talks Mystique death is a powerful cosmic energy capable of creating or destroying matter in the universe. History Background The Phoenix Force was said to have been the spark that gave life to the universe. It was also capable of great destruction, as evidenced by the fact that it destroyed the home planet of the D'Bari Empire. The surviving D'Bari followed the Phoenix Force as it traveled across the universe, hoping to harness its power to resurrect their race. However, the Phoenix Force destroyed everything that it came into contact with. It was drawn to the power of Jean Grey, a mutant from the planet Earth. Revised Timeline Merging with Jean Grey In 1992, the Phoenix Force arrived in close proximity to Earth, where its energy caused damage to the space shuttle Endeavour. The X-Men were dispatched to rescue the crew of Endeavour before the Phoenix Force hit the shuttle. Although they were able to successfully save all the astronauts on board, Jean Grey was left behind when the Phoenix Force finally reached Endeavour. Instead of destroying her like everything else it came into contact with, the Phoenix Force was absorbed into Jean's body and set off an explosion that obliterated the space shuttle entirely. Jean survived and floated in the vacuum of space before Nightcrawler teleported to her and brought her to safety aboard the X-Jet. Unbeknownst to everyone, the D'Bari had witnessed Jean's miraculous encounter with the Phoenix Force. Manifesting within Jean Powers and Abilities *'Life Creation': The Phoenix Force can create life by transmuting matter at will. It can transform dust into water and water into life. *'Possession': The Phoenix Force has the ability to possess the mind and body of those who can handle its power. **'Power Augmentation': The Force is able to enhance the powers and abilities of its hosts in ways they can neither comprehend or contain. While possessed by the Force, Jean Grey's abilities allowed her to both easily disintegrate matter and break the psychic walls that Professor X, the greatest telepath in Earth until then, has built in her mind. *'Energy Manipulation': The Phoenix Force has the ability to manipulate energy. This power was displayed when Vuk had a fragment of the Force inside her and was able to contain and redirect Storm's lightnings with her own hands. *'Mental Shield': Jean's mind could not be read by Xavier or anyone else while the Phoenix Force was inside her. *'Destructive Composition': The Phoenix Force is composed by such a powerful energy, that almost everything it comes into contact with is destroyed. Trivia *The Phoenix Force was never given a name at any point during X-Men: Dark Phoenix. *In the original trilogy, Jean wasn't possessed by the Phoenix Force. She was a class five mutant whose limitless power was isolated from her conscious mind through psychic barriers put in place by Professor X. As a result, Jean's subconscious developed a dual personality that called itself "the Phoenix". After the events of X2: X-Men United, the Phoenix emerged at the same time the X-Men discovered that Jean was still alive. She was one of the primary antagonists of X-Men: The Last Stand, but met her demise when Jean was able to take back control of her body long enough for Wolverine to fatally stab her with his claws. *Whenever Phoenix used her powers in X-Men: The Last Stand, her eyes would noticeably darken and black veins would protrude from her face. However, for reasons unknown, Jean briefly manifested the fiery aspect of the Phoenix Force in X2: X-Men United. *Jean manifested a fiery energy that took on the shape of a Phoenix in X-Men: Apocalypse. Simon Kinberg admitted that he did not take it into account when he wrote X-Men: Dark Phoenix, as he believed that the Phoenix Force should be depicted as something "otherwordly". The fiery energy in X-Men: Apocalypse was a visual way of showing Jean letting go of the fears surrounding her innate power.Dark Phoenix's Simon Kinberg on Emotional X-Men, Dark Knight *The Phoenix Force was originally going to be "flamy", but was revamped in post-production to look more "cosmic".Dark Phoenix will bring the X-Men saga to an epic close Early promotional photos of X-Men: Dark PhoenixX-Men: Dark Phoenix heats up EW's First Look Issue and the teaser trailer featured this fiery version of Phoenix. References External links * * Category:X-Men: Dark Phoenix characters Category:Extraterrestrials